The Maid Dare
by haruhinozuka
Summary: The game had started out so innocent, how the hell did it change into this! Why is Maka in a maid costume? Read my dear children ;D M for STTUUUUUFFFFF :3 and comment if you want a lemon, give some suggestions for it if you want
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY GUYYYSS! :D second fanfic! This was inspired by a dare in koyuki321's story soul eater truth or dare (luv that thing! Except everyone wants to murder soul O~Q) But when I saw it my head was filled with magical thoughts! I kinda wanna turn this into a lemon but I always feel way awkward when I write them! Anyway read and tell me if you want a lemon from this ;D (I swear ill try my best) Read, review, and enjoy! :D**_

_**Love, Em-Chan!**_

How did it turn into this? It had all started out so normal! It had been a simple game of truth or dare between the Thompson sisters, Tsubaki, and I. It was the usual stuff; asking who someone liked, daring people to crank call. But NOOOO! Liz just had to take it too far!

FLASHBACK! :D aren't they amazing? X3

"Maka I dare you to wear a French maid costume everywhere you go for a WHOLE WEEK!" Liz smirked, Patti laughed insanely, Tsubaki gasped in shock, and my jaw hit the floor so hard I was pretty sure it would go all the way through.

End flashback );

I stood in front of my full length mirror looking at my reflection. My blonde hair had been let down and curled, "courtesy" of the eldest Thompson sister. The back dress had small puffy short sleeves with a bit of lace on them and the thing was far too short for my liking, on top of it was a lacy white apron. To finish it off I had to wear lacy thigh high stockings and short heels. When I turned I realized that I could see my panties no problem.

"Ugggghhh!" I whined as I faceplanted into my comforter.

"Come on Maka, the sooner you start the sooner its over!" I could practically hear the smugness in Liz's voice. I knew she was right so reluctantly I walked out my door to my friends expectant faces. "Woah….you look hot Maka!" Liz applauded me while Patti squealed "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Tsubaki smiled kindly and nodded fervently in agreement. This couldn't get any worse. But apparently it could because Soul chose that moment to come out of his cave and find out the source of the noise.

"What the hell are you gu—" He stopped dead in his tracks and a dark red blush painted his cheeks. Soul promptly walked back into his room and locked his door.

~Souls point of viiewwww! :D~

I looked over at my alarm clock to see the time; 1:30 PM. What could they possibly be doing at this fucking ungodly hour? Growling I shuffled out of my room only to be met with the sexiest sight I'd ever seen in my 17 years of life; Maka. In a tiny French maid costume. I blushed 50 different shades of red and I could feel my sweatpants become extremely uncomfortable. I swiftly went back the way I came and closed my door securely. A billion thought were running rampant through my head; _why the hell was she wearing that damned sexy outfit? Where the hell did she get it in the first place? God when did she get boobs? And was that a red thong she was wearing? _I could feel myself getting harder by the second. I groaned and flopped onto my bed, stripping my pants and boxers in the process. I gripped myself tightly and jerked my fist up and down. I kept picturing Maka slowly undressing for me and spreading those long slender legs wide for me. I clenched my teeth so I wouldn't moan as pleasure wracked my body. I sighed in relief, but that damn image of Maka came back and soon I was standing at full attention once again. I slammed my face into my pillows hoping it would just go away. It was going to be a _long_ night.

~TIME SKIIIIPPPPP~

As I walked into the classroom I felt all eyes on me. I walked towards the desks with my head down. I hear a few whistles and cat calls as I make my way over. Upon encountering the stairs I realized I would have a problem, if I lifted my leg a fraction my panties would be visible to the whole room. Not that they weren't now but I didn't want to show them any more than I was already forced to. The guys were staring in anticipation when I felt something warm and soft encircle my waist, Soul's jacket. The boy in question bared his teeth at the onlookers and snarled, causing them to cower in their seats. I smiled gratefully up at him and made my way up to my seat.

"Whats with Maka's outfit?" Black*star asked me while looking my meister up and down. She was absorbed in her notes and completely oblivious to our conversation. I gritted my teeth at the suggestive look in his eyes.

"I dared her to." Liz said as she leaned down to join our conversation. My jaw almost hit the floor. Black*Star high fived Liz.

"I must say that Maka looks beautifully symmetrical in that outfit." Kid beamed. The bell rang and Maka jumped up to gather her things, causing her skirt the fly up. Black*Star whooped and my nose exploded. I recovered quickly only for my eyes to meet a sight that made me see red. Black*Star grabbing under her barely-passing-for-a-skirt-skirt. But before I could shred his ass Maka squealed in fright and decked him with the biggest book in her stack; _The Complete Works of Shakespeare_. I walked over the assassin who was keeled over on the floor and kicked his side harshly.

"What the hell Soul?" Black*Star croaked out angrily.

"Watch yourself." I practically growled and ran to catch up with Maka. Every boy within a ten mile radius was leering at Maka and she desperately tried to hide from their gazes. My anger spiked again as I snarled ferally and instantly the boys cringed and pretended to be preoccupied with shoving books in their lockers or talking to friends.

Before we got onto the motorcycle I draped my leather jacket over Maka's shoulders.

"Soul?"

"Whatever." When she wrapped her arms around my waist we shot off towards the apartment, cold air whipping around us. When the bike screeched to a halt I jumped off and stomped up the stairs, storming into the apartment, Maka was close behind.

"Soul whats wrong with you?"

"Absolutely nothing!" I slammed my door shut behind me and locked it.

"Soul Eater you do not slam doors in this house!"

"What are you my mom?"

(Quick POV change to narrator!)

Maka pressed herself up against the door and closed her eyes, concentrating on Soul's soul. Soul sensed her actions and couldn't help but let her resonate with him, no matter how frustrated he was. When Maka walked into the black room she wasn't wearing her usual outfit; her hair cascaded down her bare shoulders, her dress was still black but it was tight, strapless, and much shorter than the other one. Soul's jaw, which was previously set in a tight line, dropped.

"What's with the drastic outfit change?" Soul gulped heavily, he felt uncomfortable in the suddenly hot room.

"I figure it'd get your attention."

"You have my full attention."

"Why were you so pissed?" Soul crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"It's nothing." Maka growled and tackled him onto a couch, pinning his arms above his head.

"Bullshit."

_**WOW I'm so late! And sawy on ending it on that random note I just got really uninspired! Also this is an apology story for not updating my soul eater tangled fic! Sorry you guys! School has been uber hectic and ive got a spelling bee on Saturday and juggling shit isn't my forte PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'll be updating as soon as freakin possible! Probably tonight if I'm lucky ;D Luv you all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'M BAAAACCCCKKK! :D did you miss me? Or just my weird ass stories? Lol anyway I realized I failed to mention this earlier (translation: even though I should have I kept putting it off in the hopes that it would change.) *gulps and takes a deep breath* !THEREAREYOUHAPPY? ); anywhoooooo to the story! HUZZAH!**_

"It's nothing Maka now would you just please get off?" His sounded annoyed, only because he was trying to mask the fact he getting oh so turned on by a dominant sexy Maka in tight clothing.

"Not until you tell me what the hell has got you all bent out of shape." She growled down at her weapon. She really enjoyed this feeling of being in charge. She was on top of him; he was completely at her mercy. WAIT WHAT? No she couldn't be thinking about stuff like _that _at a time like this! Soul was her best friend and partner, she needed to figure out what was wrong and fix it. He stared stubbornly off to the side. "Please Soul."

"Whatever." He shoved her off and made his way for the door, shoving it open and finding himself laying on his bed. He knew Maka awaited him right outside his door so he carefully made his way out the window, not wanting to confront her at the moment. Once his feet hit the ground he pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed.

~several rings later! :D~

"Yo Soul whats up?" Black*Star said on the other end.

"You wanna go play some basketball? I bet you wont beat me today." He knew that would make him rush down there.

"HAHAHA YOU CANNOT BEAT A GOD! FOOLISH MORTAL!" The was a resounding click on the other end of the line and Soul shoved the phone in his pocket, making his way to the basketball court.

(POV change!: Souls)

I smirked from behind my white bangs as Black*Star strutted over to the bench I was sitting on.

"Late as usual."

"HAHA! A god is never late! You were just early." I decided to drop it, not wanting to get into a fight with his ego. Half-way through our game a basketball to the head knocked me to the ground. "Bro whats up with you today? I know you could never beat someone as great as me but you're not usually _this_ bad." I growled at him as I clasped his outstretched hand, pulling myself up. "Is it Maka?" My eyes widened at his words; no way could he have figured me out. I had to play it off. I recovered and scoffed at his words.

"Why would I be interested in some flatchested bookworm like her?" The blue haired assassin smirked at me.

"I wouldn't say that after seeing her in that outfit earlier." I growled a litte as my arm itched to turn into its menacing blade. "Her ass didn't feel too bad either. By the way, have her boobs gotten bigger?" As the ninja mused to himself morphed into red and black steel and scrapped loudly against the concrete, sending sparks flying. Black*Star yelped as a few landed on his skin and rubbed the spots tenderly. "Whats your deal dude?"

(random out of the blue POV change!)

"That's _**my **_meister you're talking about!" Soul realized how possessive he sounded and looked away, cheeks red.

"Well so~mebody's je—" The demon scythe stormed off before the other boy could finish. When he tromped into the apartment he realized Maka wasn't home, if she was then right now she'd be cooking dinner for him. Soon the image of Maka cooking dinner filled his mind; having to stand on tip toe to reach things on high shelves, bending over to clean up spills or retrieve a fallen spoon. His pants felt suddenly uncomfortable and he looked down.

"**CRAP!**"

~Backwards time skiiiippppp~

With a flash I was back outside Soul's door and in the damn outfit. I sat there for awhile, waiting for him to waltz out and demand when I was going to start cooking dinner, but he didn't. Frustrated and confused I went out the door and straight to the last place in the world I'd thought I'd go at a time like this, Kid's house. But Liz was definitely good at figuring out boys.

_**HOLY CRAP IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I'll try to do it more often. Also I'm sorry for the shortness, im extremely tired, unmotivated, and its too late so I'll try to make other chapters longer than this. Please keep sending in support, criticism, etc. Also pleaaseee if you want a SoMa lemon comment bout what you'd want I need some suggestions to get me started. Note: Theres probably gonna be a lemon anyway, I just don't want it to suck. So anyway thanks guys! Hope you liked it! Lol please tell people about my stories! :D Wether it be your friend, enemy, brother, sister, dog, cat, frog, armadillo, friendly neighborhood hobo, or just some random guy at Starbucks, its much appreciated. 2nd note: reviews always motivate me to write more :3 lol bye bye see ya again soon! ;D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am feeling SO much love right now! :D 33 Thank you EVERYONE for the reviews, the favorites, visits, hits, ETC :D I love all of you, your friends, and the armadillos you told! :D 3 Thanks for the support and everything you loverly people! Haha I will stop babbling now and start my writing ^_^ enjoy and HUZZAH! ;D**_

"Hey Kid, hey Crona." Maka greeted the two with a warm smile. Crona was crouched behind Kid but when she saw it was Maka she smiled tentatively and revealed herself but kept close to Kid's side.

"H-hi Maka, Kid and I were about to pick a movie to watch." The pink haired girl blushed slightly. She and Kid had been going out for a few months and they'd both helped each other out with their problems; her with her irrational fear of…..everything sort of, and his OCD. It was pretty adorable.

"Well I don't want to disturb you but is Liz home?"

"Why yes, Elizabeth is upstairs in her room most likely." She thanked him and made her way to the grand staircase, once she ascended the whole thing (Which is no easy feat, 88 steps man O_o. lol I know his house isn't THAT big but I couldn't resist ;) ) she walked over to the eldest Thompson sister's door and knocked.

"Yeah?" She called, her voice muffled by the door.

"It's Maka, can I come in?" She heard a few creaks and feet on carpet then the door swung open before her.

"Whats up?"

"Well you see, its Soul." The older girl smirked as she fell back on her bed, the scythe meister plopped herself on the floor beside it. Then she told her about the events in the black room. "You have to admit he's been acting really weird lately."

"Hmm I wonder why." She said sarcastically as she looked Maka up and down pointedly. Maka looked up at Liz, clearly not following her obvious hints. She sighs. "The outfit."

"What about it?"

"Well incase you haven't noticed Soul is a healthy young man with raging hormones and that," she said, pointing to the damn French maid outfit, "is an incredibly short and kinky dress. You expect him not to get turned on?" Maka sat there, cheeks burning brightly, and mouth agape. "Oh and you aren't exactly _little _anymore. If you catch my drift." Maka quickly hugged a nearby pillow to her front as her blush intensified.

"S-Soul doesn't think about me like that, I'm just some bossy bookworm with tiny tits." Her eyes were on the floor before Liz lifted her chin up to stare determinedly into the young meister's eyes.

"Listen to me Maka; he only says those things because he doesn't know how to deal with his feelings and he doesn't want anyone else to know. Boys are stupid like that. BUUUTTTT, I have a foolproof plan to get this boy fess up." She began whispering in Maka's ear and a sadistic grin lit up her face.

~Le scene changeeee! ^w^~

My fingers danced across the keys angrily, creating a frenzy of notes that swarmed all around me. I know I shouldn't have let what Black*Star said get to me but it seriously pissed me off. The image of him grabbing Maka's ass swept into my mind, causing me to slam down on the keys, creating an unpleasant clashing sound. She was _his _meister, nobody elses. I knew I was possessive of her but why would I always overreact if a guy even so much as looked at her.

"You really haven't figured it out yet? I didn't know you were this dense." I growled ferally as that damn stupid imp came out of the shadows to mock me yet again.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Well I sensed your frustration and anger and came as soon as I could to find out why I wasn't the cause of it."

"Thanks so much now if you don't mind you can just leave."

"No this is actually quite fun, seeing you struggle over such simple things."

"What are you getting at you freaking imp?"

"You cant even understand you're simple feelings toward that girl, its quite sad."

"If you're gonna talk to me cut the crap already." The imp sighed heavily and shook his head and walked back into the shadows. "ARGH!"

. . .

After a few hours of brooding and deep contemplation in the black room Soul grudgingly got up from the piano bench and walked to the door. When he made it back his nose almost exploded with a fountain of blood. Maka sat on her knees before his bed, looking up at him with those gorgeous green eyes.

"M-Maka, what are you doing in my room?" Not that he minded. Well sort of. It wasn't so much _her_, that he minded it was all of the sadistic, twisted things running through his mind that he _wanted _to do to her right now. It was taking all of his self restraint to keep himself from jumping her.

"I'm here to please you master." She told him the most god damn sexy voice he'd heard in his life. All he could do was stutter as his usually shy and bookish meister crawled seductively on top of him, her face was now inches away from his. "So please, tell me what you want." This couldn't be happening; no way could this be his Maka straddling him in his bed right now. It was too good to be true. Soul leaned up and kissed her gently. But it soon turned heated; she licked his bottom lip, asking permission to enter, he complied instantly and their tongues battled to become dominant. Soul nipped gently at the tip of her tongue and Maka moaned. I broke the kiss and laid back on the bed.

"Strip for me." Maka smiled down at me.

"Yes master." Slowly and sexily she untied the neat bows of the apron and cast it aside, not caring where it went. Then she slowly unzipped her dress then wiggled out of it, causing her hot core to rub against his growing bulge. The both moaned loudly. Soul looked up at her appreciatively; She had on a _very _see through red and black lacy bra and a matching thong. But despite of this, Soul still frowned up at her.

"I meant everything." A blush painted Maka's cheeks as she unhooked her bra and Soul began to drool. His whole body shot up as he latched his mouth onto one of Maka's nipples, sucking and biting harshly. The blonde meister had turned into a screaming moaning ball of putty. He was shocked at her reaction for a second but was soon smirking sadistically.

"Aww is Maka-chan a masochist?" He scraped his teeth across her breasts as she whimpered out his name pathetically. "Answer me!"

"Ahhhhh Soul!" She moaned out desperately as he bit down harder.

"Say it!"

"I'm your masochist."

"Good girl." Suddenly, Soul felt Maka's slender fingers undo the button and zipper of his jeans. Soon his jeans were discarded and his boxers soon followed. The cold air hit his erect member making him shiver. "Nghh, Ma..ka," Maka was trailing her tongue across his hot skin when she reached the top she flicked her tongue against the head causing Soul to fist his hands in her hair. "Suck it." She complied immediately; encasing his hard member in her hot, wet mouth. Soul collapsed backwards, trying not to moan, because that we just be uncool. She swirled her tongue around him as she took him all in her mouth. How the hell was she so good at this? Oh god he was so close,

"M-Maka you have to stop," but of course being the stubborn girl she was, she ignored him. Suddenly pleasure wracked his entire body and he came in her mouth. He cringed, expecting a colossal dictionary to be lodged into his skull any second now. But it never came. He opened his to find Maka smirking up at him. Then she purposefully, and very sexily, swallowed _everything _he'd unloaded into her mouth.

"Delicious." And with that one word his dick went straight up once again. Maka giggled at him and he growled back. He pulled her roughly under the covers and made her his for hours, and hours.

_**OHMYGOD FINALLY! Haha don't get me wrong I fucking LOVED writing this fanfic butfor some weird reason I can read lemons, think extremely soury very very VERY lemony things that should never be repeated out loud or whispered, but I cant write them worth shit =_= but hey I tried ;) hope you all enjoyed it. I AB-SO-FRIKIN-LUTELY LOVE ALL OF YOU! :D Whenever you people review or favorite or anything for my stories it really makes me truly happy and brightens my day so much ^_^ thanks so much for putting up with my late-ish updates and small writing portions ^_^" and any other shit ive forgotten ;) Also a shout out to a very magical person, Sitakazukin! I know she ships KidxCrona with all her heart, sound soul, and internal organs so I couldn't resist slipping that little bit in just for her ;) her twitter and fanfic name are the same (the one listed up there ;)) so please read her stories and follow her shes quite amazing :))))) once again, LOVE YOU ALL! Hopefully my magic family of plot bunnies will be frollicing around my head soon for more stories ;) planning on writing a DoctorxAmy fanfic because I ship them sooooo fucking hard and Steven Moffat likes torturing me ALL THE TIME. Oops I've been rambling I so sawy! BTW: Sorry for the ending, my brain kinda overloaded from the pervyness( Don't worry I'll recharge when I go see my twisted friends at school tomorrow ;D ) and its kinda payback to all the other fanfic writers who end their SoMa lemon fics like this, so hahaha suck it ;) again for the billionth time, I love each and every one of you awesome sauce octopuses! See ya soon hopefully ;) 33333333**_


	4. Alternate Moment!

_**Hey guys! :D Well this is by far my most viewed and loved story and I felt like doing SOMETHING with it! I was looking through old reviews and I found one from Srmcse609 where she said she wanted me to legit injure Black*Star for bein such a perv ;D so I'm finally going to fill that loonnngggg overdue request! This one's for you Srmcse! ;D Enjoyyy**_

~At that moment when Black*Star just got chopped so fucking bad his head should be split in two :3…~

"What the hell Soul?" Black*star croaked out angrily from his fetal position on the cold tile floor. Students stopped to stare at the two boys but Soul spun on them and snarled as menacingly as he could, effectively sending them all running; leaving them alone in the classroom. Black*Star was soon back on his feet and dusting himself off when Soul grabbed his shirt collar and slammed him up against the wall roughly. In a flash he transformed his arm into one of his red and black blades and pressed it up against the assassin's throat.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Soul annunciated each growled word with a punch to his friend's solar plexus.

"Nothing!" Black*Star shouted angrily. He raised up his legs and shoved them into Soul's ribcage; sending him flying up into the raised desks. Soul's anger flared up again as he picked himself up from the rubble and brushed stray pieces of wood off his leather jacket.

"It sure as fuck didn't look like nothing!" Soul leaped down the stairs and ran towards Black*Star. The other boy frowned at the advance and charged forward; fist getting ready to meet with the albino's jaw. When they met at the center of the room there was an explosion; Black*Star fired his soul force and Soul's black blood literally exploded out of him and created a barrier to the blue haired boy's attack. Black*Star stared dumbfounded as the black mass morphed into a colossal, jagged, menacing looking blade on a tall pointed staff. Soul grabbed hold of it and readied the blade, charging at his friend.

In that moment a flash bright enough to blind the sun itself filled the classroom and shattered the windows, allowing the light to spread further over Death City. When the light cleared Soul saw a thick glowing blue barrier around Black*Star. The boy's eyes were clenched shut and blood was trickling from his nose. It must've been taking all of his energy to hold up the shield. Growling Soul pressed the blade harder against the blue glow, causing it to flicker a bit. There was a banging on the door and some muffled screams which made Black*Star turn a little; weakening his soul shield. The black blood blade cut further through it but the ninja soon realized his mistake and turned back, forcing all his strength into the shield. The shield thickened and the deadly blade was pushed back. A loud bang resounded behind the two and the door was severed from its hinges. Maka and Tsubaki leaped in; the blonde held a large book in hand and the raven haired girl had her ponytail transformed into a chain scythe which she held tightly in her hand. Then they saw the sight in front of them.

"Soul stop this now!"

"No Maka! I want to kill him right here right now!"

"Soul you don't really want to do that! It's the black blood speaking!"

"Check my soul right now if you don't believe me!" He sneered at her through the blue haze. She closed her eyes and focused. Three souls flitted into her vision but she only paid attention to one: Soul's soul. She floated over to it and held it close; sensing everything he was feeling and thinking in those moments. She gasped and let go of his Soul like it bit her, snapping back to reality. He was completely in control; he had been through their whole fight. This was the real Soul right here in front of her, ready to kill his best friend in cold blood. She had to do something! The idea that came to her was crazy, insane even, and could very possibly kill them all right there. But she had to try.

She dumped her book on the floor and ran as close as she could get to Black*Star without being knocked off her feet from the soul energy. She concentrated all her might and to her delight she was engulfed in a giant glowing yellow sphere which with enough concentration she tried to merge with Black*Star's. For a moment he refused her offer, wanting her to stay out of the fight. But with persistence he caved in and merged their soul forces together to form a green sphere that stretched its barriers out to all the walls of the spacious classroom, the instant Soul was inside the bubble the black scythe shattered into billions of tiny pieces that soon disappeared altogether.

Since death wasn't imminent the two meisters dropped their shields. Black*Star swayed a little but luckily when he had merged with Maka he had gained enough strength to not pass out when the ordeal was over. Tsubaki immediately rushed to her meister and he fell onto her shoulder.

"Black*Star are you alright?" She spoke quickly and worriedly. The short meister grinned up at her and flashed a thumbs up. Her mood instantly brightened. Maka smiled at the caring scene before turning to look for her weapon, he was probably worn out. When she looked over she saw the boy in question removing himself from a pile of what used to be the black board and staggering over towards the group. Maka smiled brightly and was about to tell her weapon that he needed to stop being so stupid when he once again morphed his arms into twin blades she paled.

He charged toward the blue haired ninja and his dark arm and prepared to slice when Maka jumped into the fray; blocking Soul's blades from Black*Star and Tsubaki. Luckily the blades didn't slice through his meisters thin frame. But unfortunately, or was it fortunately, they _did_ cut right through the silk of the maid costume leaving the blushing blonde in nothing more than some skimpy red lingerie pieces. Maka screamed and the two boys flew backwards, propelled by the fountains of blood exploding from their noses. Maka ran to hide behind Tsubaki and the older girl helped shield her from the boy's sight.

A couple minutes later Maka came out of the bathroom dressed in Black*Stars clothes. They were kinda big on her but Soul thought she looked pretty cute. A jealous blushed burned across his cheeks at the fact _she _was in _Black*Star's_ clothes. _I wonder what she;d look like dressed in my clothes…_ As the thought entered his mind his blush became even darker, if that was possible. And all the while Black*Star was staring at Maka and smirking. _Damn she looks sexy in my clothes._

_**WELL WELL WELL! Look who just finished this! ;D Hope you all enjoyed. Thinking of maybe doing a little Ma*Star fic with the whole swapping clothes thing but I'd like a lil approval from my fans before doing so Black*Star wasn't as strong or arrogant as I wanted to make him but oh well. Beggers can't be choosers now can they? ;) Well I really hope you all tell me your thoughts about the lil ficcy idea and keep on reading children! :D Love you all!**_

_**~Em-chan 3**_


End file.
